Wholock - Who's Who?
by rockergirl57
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory get trapped in a parallel universe where Sherlock and John exist. Zygons and James Moriarty are there and trying to destroy their enemies. What are The Doctor and Sherlock going to do when their adventures interconnect and they are forced to work together? ((Ignore my name at the top of each chapter. This is an assignment for a class I'm in at school.))
1. Chapter 1

Madison King

5th period

Chapter 1

The Doctor sat down in a chair beside his companion. He relaxed and let the Tardis do the work until they arrived at the coordinates he had entered into the computer. The ride was normally pretty smooth. Not always, but normally.

As the Tardis traveled swiftly through the time stream, suddenly, something goes wrong! Alarms sound and the lights blink! The Tardis shakes uncontrollably! The Doctor sprang to the controls, trying to figure out the problem! There's a puff of smoke and everything is silent. They've landed somewhere, but nowhere near where they wanted to be.

The Doctor looked around the Tardis. He could barely see because the lights were off, including those on the console controls. The console lights never go completely off unless the Tardis's battery is drained. Wherever they ended up, they were going to be there awhile. They didn't have a choice. The Doctor hoped that at least one light in the Tardis worked, or they would be trapped there forever. If he could find at least one light on, the Tardis could be charged; if not, charging the Tardis was not a possibility.

The Doctor tried not to think of the worst possible situation; and, although he did not say it out loud, he hoped that they had not landed for any amount of time in a parallel universe. It sounded ridiculous, but he knew that both parallel universes and parallel dimensions could be much more dangerous than the universe that they belonged in. Parallel universes could be even more dangerous than that if you're traveling with humans, which he was. He knew from a few unlucky experiences that allowing any creature into a parallel dimension was about the same as allowing a fat, rich kid to go into a candy store and telling him he couldn't even touch, let alone buy or taste, any of the candy. As soon as you turn your back, the kid starts stuffing fistfuls of candy into his mouth. A parallel universe is the same thing to a human. As soon as the Doctor turns his back, his companions run to find themselves or their parallel universe family—family members that may not be dead here, friends, mum, dad, grandparents, siblings, and other people that matter. It can become a dangerous matter when there's two of a person in existence.

"Is everyone alright?" the Doctor said as he stood up straight. He had not quite realized until then that he had been humped over the controls for support. He searched in the darkness for even the smallest light source or a movement from either of his companions. "Amy? Rory? Are you alright?" He jumps as a hand touched his ankle.

"Sorry Doctor." Rory said softly. "Where's Amy? I can't see to find her."

"Neither can I. You have a gun in your hand. Don't you have night vision or something too?"

"If I did, I would be using it." He glared at the Doctor even though he can't be seen. Although normally he follows the Doctor's lead and rarely talks back to him, he will do anything to protect Amy and the situation was making him tense. Neither of them have heard a response from Amy since the crash, and all Rory can wonder is, _is my wife okay?_

As the Doctor and Rory talk with each other, the Tardis door softly opened and closed. They notice and attempt to run for the door, but instead they trip over each other and end up crawling and rolling towards it instead. They land in a heaping pile of their bodies by the door. They reach for the handle and slowly open the door to whatever awaits them.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison King

Chapter 2

Rory and the Doctor tumble out of the Tardis to find Amy waiting outside for them. She laughs loudly at them as they stand up. "Why did you leave the Tardis?" Rory asks.

"It sounded like you were trying to be the 'overprotective father-in-law,' and I don't want bickering," she replies.

"I was not," he answers quite defensively.

"Yes you were," the Doctor states, backing Amy up.

"Technically, I am older than him and I am his father-in-law!" Rory says as he tries to give himself a reason for being that way.

"Rory, first of all, I'm your wife, not River; secondly, we know you're older, but he has had more…life experience than you; third, we don't know how long until you die again, so don't spend your life arguing with the Doctor; and lastly, his Tardis, his rules." Amy points to the Doctor. "Please. I don't want arguing."

He sighs and nods. "Yes Amy."

Now happier that her boys aren't fighting, she focuses on the question circling her mind and puzzling them all. "Doctor, where are we?"

The Doctor looks around. They're in an alleyway somewhere and surrounded by brick buildings. What planets have brick buildings? Earth and New Earth have brick buildings. New New Earth and New New New Earth possibly, but it's unlikely. No matter what, it has to be something Earth. Desert and some water planets have may have stone or wood structures, but Earth and copies of Earth are the only planets with brick buildings. Most planets have metal buildings.

As he tries to think of where they could be, he is reminded of the possibility that they could have landed in a parallel universe. The parallel universe version of the planet Earth has brick buildings. They could be in a parallel universe. He hopes that they were still in their universe.

The Doctor ponders going to take a better look. If he could leave this alleyway, he could see where they really are, but if they are in a parallel universe… He looks at his companions. …Amy and Rory could run off. Things could become very hectic very quickly.

What was he doing? He was thinking like an adult! A bloody adult, and what's the point of being an adult if you can't be childish sometimes? He's the eleventh regeneration of himself. He's 1,200 years old, but he acts like a kid. He needs to relax and have and adventure. Wherever they are, they're going to be trapped there for a while. Why doesn't he just have some fun with this like he always does? He smiles as he claps and finally answers Amy's question, "I don't know. Let's go find out. Come along Ponds." He starts running out of the alleyway as he gives in to his child-like energy. If it is a parallel universe, he can worry about it in a moment. For now, he might as well be himself.

When they step out of the alley and onto the street, what surrounds them is a typical London street. "London?" Amy asks half confused. "Why are we back on Earth? I thought you were going to show us Fairyland."

"Well, I'm not anymore," the Doctor responds as he quickly turns to face his two companions and claps his hands once again. He looks around. He's still trying to figure out which "Earth" they're on. He looks up at the sky and at the buildings. He tries to figure it out scientifically.

"Doctor?" Rory speaks up as he turns around and grabs a newspaper from a stand behind him.

"What?" he looks at his companion.

"This may be easier," Rory half chuckles as he hands the Doctor the newspaper. "You have seen newspapers from New Earth. You should be able to recognize the difference…I think."

The Doctor rolls his eyes his eyes and examines the front page. New Earth newspapers would always have "New Earth" with the location of where on New Earth. The same applies for New New Earth, New New New Earth, and any other forms of Earth that may exist. This paper did not have that. It looked like an average newspaper that you would find on Earth.

He groans internally as part of his childlike energy diminishes. He quickly scans the front page, looking for any indication as to whether this was their universe or a parallel one. He finds only one such indication, and as he does, it collides with him. The newspaper falls ungracefully from his hands. The pages of it fly everywhere. The Doctor catches his balance and turns around to face the stranger, as well as the final proof that they are not in their universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison King

Chapter 3

The Doctor turns to look at the man who ran into him as he slows to a stop a few paces away. "We lost him!" he yells back at his friend (whom is standing in front of the Doctor, Amy, and Rory.) He ruffles his curly hair as he walks back to the small group. "No thanks to these peasants," he says popping the _P_.

The man's friend pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "We can try to find them again later. For now, could you please make an attempt at being friendly? You don't know who could be one of your clients someday."

The first man looks the Doctor and his companions over quickly. "They're planning to leave as soon as possible…or at least that's what the brunette plans for them."

Very confused Amy asks, "Doctor, what is he talking about?"

Rory cuts in before the Doctor can answer Amy's question, saying, "More importantly, who is he?"

The Doctor and the man's friend speak at the same time. The Doctor answers Amy's question by saying, "we're trapped in a parallel universe until the Tardis recharges;" and the man's friend answers Rory's question with, "He's Sherlock Holmes and I'm John Watson. He solves crimes, and I blog about it."

Amy raises an eyebrow and looks at the men before her. A parallel universe? A parallel universe where fictional characters are real?

Sherlock clears his throat and speaks up, "John, I believe they were talking to their friend. 'The Doctor,' is it?" He looks at the doctor. He examines him. Deduces him. "You're old. Really old. You're old and brilliant, but you act like an incompetent child most of the time. You're older than any known human, and most likely you're the last of your race. There may be another. That explains your loneliness and desire to travel. You keep humans around because you need friends. You're not human though…so what are you?" He notices other things about the Doctor, but that is all he chooses to point out.

"Fantastic," John softly says behind him.

"Thank you, John, but you really need to work on keeping those comments in until we're back to the flat. They're distracting."

"I know you're 'the Sherlock Holmes,' but you deduced me. How? I'm not human, and you still deduced me. It's all correct…" the Doctor says surprisingly dumbstruck.

"Please don't make him go through it," John groans. "We'll be here all bloody night."

"John's correct. I must be off. If you need any assistance, don't call me." Sherlock Holmes turns to go. He hails a cab and gets in.

"He didn't mean that. He's just…rude. Call us if you need anything. Our number should be somewhere in the paper and it's on the sight." John smiles a little as he quickly gets in the cab before Sherlock can leave him.

Amy and Rory both look at the Doctor. "Well, we might as well start working on trying to get the Tardis charged," the Doctor says.

"Why?" Amy asks. "We just met Sherlock Holmes. This could be fun."

Rory then says, "We're in a parallel universe. We may have a real life with River. She may not be in some space jail for pretending to kill you. We could be a family. Isn't that fantastic Doctor? To have Melody Pond, not River Song...like things were supposed to be?"

"No…" the Doctor responds. "You're right Rory. River may be Melody, but that is not enough reason to stay. For once, we need to get out of here before something happens rather than after."

"Why?" Amy asks. "We never leave early any other time? What makes this different?"

"Because this is how I lost Mickey!"

"Who?"

"One of my companions…he refused to come back with me when we left…this is also where I had to send Rose."

"Who's Rose?"

"She's the Bad Wolf." He pauses as he remembers rather than letting himself forget. "You know what, never mind. Forget that I mentioned them. Let's get the Tardis charging. It will take a while. Maybe there's some Adipose or something else here that we need to get rid of in the meantime. Come along, Ponds." He starts walking back into the alley and towards the Tardis.

They both sigh for they cannot find a loophole to the Doctor's request. They follow him back to the Tardis and help him try to find any light source. It's incredibly difficult in the dark vastness of the Tardis, but eventually they find one very small light. The Tardis could be charged.

"We almost had him!" Sherlock complained to John in the back of a cab on the way back to 221B Baker Street.

"I know, Sherlock," John says. He tries to calm his mate.

"That was one of Moriarty's top associates, and we almost had him!"

John looks out the window. He sees the same man that they were chasing in the opposite direction. Even by car, the man shouldn't have been able to get there in the amount of time since the chase. What is happening? "Sherlock?" John says sounding almost worried.

"I see him." Sherlock tells the cabbie to stop and jumps out without paying. John pays and follows Sherlock. They chase the man down the street…or what they believe is a man. If only they could see it's true form, then Sherlock would be sending John to find the Doctor. This 'man' is no human. It is a Zygote.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock and John chase the Zygote up and down streets and alleyways. They are unaware that what they are really chasing is a big, red, sucker-covered, humanoid thing. They can only see the man that works for Moriarty. The chase him back to where they met the Doctor before they lose trace of the Zygote.

Sherlock punches the air and groans. "No, no, no, no!"

"We'll find him," John says trying to give his friend some hope.

"It will take weeks, months even, to find him again! He will change his identity twice by the time we locate him!"

"Sherlock, maybe we can find doctor whatever-his-name-was? He couldn't have gone far. Maybe he has seen the man we were chasing."

"His name was just 'The Doctor,' John, or at least that's what he prefers to go by. He has another name, but even I don't know that. I really don't like not knowing."

"I know," John sighs and looks around. "Where do you think he could have gone?"

"He's an alien, so he went to his spaceship," Sherlock responds rather sarcastically.

"And where is this alleged spaceship?"  
"In the alley."

"How do you…never mind don't answer that."

Sherlock gives a smug half smirk, half grin as steps off of the street and into the alley. John follows behind him. Strangely, neither of them notice the Zygote disguised as one of Moriarty's snipers that has sneaked onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Doctor," Amy says as they play a game outside of the Tardis as it charges. "We're stuck in a parallel universe for the next two days. Why don't we do something? It would be more fun than playing card games and eating sandwiches outside of the Tardis, and it sounds like something my doctor would enjoy."

"Although normally I would, this isn't our universe. I have to pretend to be an adult."

"You have to pretend to be the one thing that is too big of a lie for even the physic paper?"

"Here, I do."

"If the physic paper cannot make anyone believe it, you cannot pull off that act. Give it up. There must be something here for us to do. Maybe there's some Daleks or some Cybermen or some Weeping Angles or something. We could go check. It could be fun."

"We're in the middle of our game!"

Amy rolls her eyes and takes her turn. She would much rather be doing anything else. This is not Utah. This is a dingy alley in a parallel universe version of London. Therefore, it is not a place for picnics. It's a place for another adventure. She would much rather be going elsewhere and saving planets with her madman in a blue box and Roman soldier, but they are playing cards in the alley. She stands up.

"Where are you…" the Doctor starts, but is cut off when Sherlock and John approach them.

"Have you seen a man – blond hair, extremely muscular, has a scar over his right eye, and carrying a 655 M16A1 sniper rifle?" Sherlock asks.

"You need help?" the Doctor asks, shocked.

"We lost him," John explains. "Do you want to help?"

"We're busy," the Doctor responds.

"No, you're not," Sherlock remarks.

A bullet hits one of the walls near Sherlock's head before the Doctor can respond to Sherlock's comment. "Run!" the Doctor yells as he grabs Amy's wrist and leads the party out of the alley with Sherlock at his side.

"Why aren't we running into the Tardis?" Amy half yells.

"Battery's dead! Shields are down!" he yells back to her. They run across the busy street (a bus barely missing hitting Rory and killing him again) and onto a side street. They run up and down several blocks in an attempt to avoid being tracked by the Zygote impersonating Moriarty's sniper.

When they stop they're in front of 3203 North 6th Street. There's loud noise coming from inside the residence. One voice is obviously Irish. The other is British. The Irish man almost yells at his friend in Irish, and the British one almost yells back in French.

Sherlock stops and puts his ear to the door. He already has the translations memorized. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory move closer to listen. Although the battery is dead, the Tardis still translates for them. John is the only one who cannot understand the conversation. They listen in on the men.

"You bloody idiot! You got yourself caught!" the Irish man half yells.

"I know that voice," Sherlock murmurs under his breath.

"I was attacked, Boss! That…thing wasn't human." the British man answers him.

"Military man, but terrified of his employer," Sherlock murmurs again.

"Then what was it? A PIXIE?" the Irish man yells as he throws a dagger into the wall beside his employee's head.

"I don't know what the f-" the British man stops speaking momentarily as he dodges another thrown dagger, then continues, "thing was! Some alien or something. I don't know."

"You're an idiot. If you weren't my best employee, I would have made you into shoes by now." The British man doesn't reply to the Irish man's threatening words as there is the sound of a third dagger hitting the wall. "We need to go and choose another fake identity for you. Sherlock's on 'your' trail. We can't have him locking you up." A few moments later the small party of the Doctor, Sherlock Homes, John Watson, and Amy and Rory could hear the backdoor to the building slamming and a car driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison King

Chapter 5

Sherlock slowly moves to peek through the dirty, grime-covered window. The building was obviously built for storage and hiding. From the outside, it was a setting not unlike a workshop. The building is uninhabited, so Sherlock slowly opens the creaking door crack by crack.

He motions for the party to follow him into the building. Sherlock starts running around the room as he inspects every corner. He tries to figure out who was here and who he is apparently on trailing. He believes he knows one of the men who were here. He tries to figure out the other. He thinks to himself, _it could not have been Moriarty's sniper. We lost his trail blocks ago. Who was it? Who was the…_ The high-pitched buzzing of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver breaks up his train of thought.

"Everybody shut up!" Sherlock snaps as he turns to face the Doctor, "Doctor, turn that thing off. I'm trying to think."

"But we didn't…" Amy starts to say. She is completely confused as to why they are being told to be quiet when they haven't said a word.

"Just do as he says," John interrupts her.

The Doctor puts away his sonic screwdriver, and Sherlock continues to investigate the room. Sherlock puts on his black leather gloves. With his left hand, he pulls a magnifying glass and measuring tape out of his inner right coat pocket. He continues to examine everything. He looks at every detail. He sniffs at some cigarette ash and determines the type.

There's a trail of footprints on the floor. Sherlock starts inspecting them carefully as the Doctor notices something in the corner that looks as like a giant spider web that has be cut in half. The Doctor makes his way over to the webbing. "Sherlock, do you mind if I use my sonic screwdriver now?" the Doctor looks over his shoulder and says, "I think I found something that could help you on your case."

Sherlock looks up from the trail of footprints and scoffs when he sees that what the Doctor is looking at is mealy an oversized spider's web. "No, that's a spider web, Doctor. They may not have spiders on your planet or in your dimension, but that is of minimal importance here."

"I know what spiders are, and this doesn't look like an ordinary spider web. We both heard those men speak. Something attacked the British one. I believe this may have been left behind the thing that attacked him."

"Are you trying to tell me that he was attacked by a giant spider?" Sherlock answers brusquely.

"A spider isn't the only thing in the universe that can create a web," the Doctor sighs and replies. "This is thicker…and don't you dare come investigate it because there's a chance this could be poisonous!"

"Fine, use your 'sonic screwdriver.'" As Sherlock is about to walk out on the group, he pauses. He's seemingly frozen in place. "Change of plans…run!" He grabs John's wrist as he sprints from the building. John is shocked, but runs with his friend rather than be dragged along. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are completely confused, but they follow them out of the building and down several blocks. Sherlock does not stop (and therefore the group does not stop) until they are only a few city blocks from Baker Street. They are far away from of the building they were in. They slowly meander until they get to 221B Baker Street. No one says a word until they are in the flat.


	6. Chapter 6

Madison King

Chapter 6

Once in the flat, John is the first to speak up saying; "What was that about Sherlock?"

"Turn on the news," Sherlock commands of no one in particular as he points at the television set. He scratches his head as he paces around the room. John watches him with a puzzled look on his face

Rory grabs the remote off of the small end table beside John's chair and turns on the telly. He flips through channels until Sherlock tells him to stop. On the television is the image of a building on fire and a caption saying something or another about a bomb.

There's a building that was bombed. Why should this be important? The group, excluding Sherlock, watches the image before them. "Why is this important?" Rory asks.

Sherlock shakes his head and replies, "Look at you, lot. You're all so vacant. What is it like being in your funny like brains? It must be so boring."

"Rory, this is why people always think you're the dumb one even though you have a nursing degree," the Doctor says with a sigh. "That was the building we were just in."

Rory doesn't say anything in response to the Doctor or Sherlock. He is embarrassed. He may not be the all-around smartest person, but he is kind, loving, insanely loyal, caring, and brave. He's not the most intelligent person and although he has a nursing degree, he is the dumbest person in the room…like he is most of the time.

"Now, Doctor, you said that the webbing was not from a spider," Sherlock says. "What's your theory as to what it was from?"

"I cannot test my 'theory' now!" the Doctor responds. "The building is in flames!"

"Sherlock," John interrupts before his flat mate can make another offensive comment, "tell us what you already know. Then, we'll hear what the Doctor's theory as to what he believes the webbing was from."

"Umm…no," Sherlock says holding out the M much longer than necessary. "He said he can no longer prove his theory; therefore, whatever he believed that oversized spider web to be is of little importance. We can find Moriarty and his sniper without that."

"Moriarty?" John questions. "You think that he's behind this?"

"Of course, he's behind this. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me."

"You know he—" Sherlock starts to say but is cut off by the annoying pinging of his mobile. "Would you get that, John?" He brings his hands up to steeple under his chin.

"If it is in your jacket pocket again, I am not getting it," John states. "It is one thing for me to get it for you when we're at Bart's and you're hands are busy doing who-knows-what to your experiments. We're at home, and we have guests. I'm not getting it." Sherlock rolls his eyes dramatically and pulls his phone out of his the pocket of his black slacks. "You were going to have me reach into your trousers to retrieve your mobile?" John questions his flat mate with a hiss of suppressed anger in his voice.

"Yes," Sherlock answers bluntly as he looks at his phone.

There are two texts. Seeing that it's his elder brother, Mycroft, Sherlock regards it as of little importance. The first one reads: _Sherlock, I need to meet with you immediately. It is a matter of national security and your personal safety. – M_

The second one sends chills down Sherlock's spine. "John," he calls his friend to his side to look at a text from the James "Jim" Moriarty. Moriarty's little "Did you miss me?" stunt was one thing, but this…

Sherlock feels as if he has seen a ghost as he looks down at the text message he had received from the consulting criminal. He knew Moriarty was back from his "Do you miss me?" stunt but before this, it seemed only like a terrible nightmare. The text read:

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Dear me Mr. Holmes_

 _What happened to you?_

 _Deserting your friends_

 _And "taking" your life_

 _You made quite a mess_

 _And caused a lot of strife_

 _And your little friend John_

 _What about him?_

 _Without you_

 _He looked quite grim,_

 _So think very hard._

 _Should you have returned?_

 _Not everyone could handle_

 _That kind of burn_

 _Dear me Mr. Holmes_

 _Does my name ring a bell?_

 _That day you faked your death_

 _I faked mine as well._

 _Jim Moriarty x._

Sherlock breathes out and whispers. "He's back."

"He's coming after you again?" John questions. "It's been months since his stunt…why now?"

Sherlock's breath hitches. He knows something. He steeples his hands under his chin and the room seems to be frozen or possibly time-locked as he works through the details of his discovery. No one moves or makes a sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison King

Chapter 7

The silence is not broken until Mrs. Hudson ascends the stairs. "Sherlock, you had a package on the steps…and oh, new clients?" she says.

Sherlock doesn't answer her. John responds for Sherlock saying, "Not exactly." He reaches out his hand for the package Mrs. Hudson has with a soft "May I?" He opens the ordinary box to find something he wants to believe is a paper box. There's writing on the box like he's never seen before. Sherlock is still lost inside his mind palace; therefore, John asks the Doctor what it says. "Doctor, are you able to translate this?" John asks.

The Doctor takes the package from John's hands and starts to translate the language in his mind. While he does, there are footsteps on the stairs and the tapping of an umbrella. This sound draws Sherlock out of his mind palace. When he looks at the door, Mycroft Holmes is leaning against his umbrella handle. "Hello brother dear," Mycroft says as he walks in and takes a seat in John's chair.

"Mycroft," Sherlock acknowledges his brother coldly. "Doctor, leave…your companions.

"I already have the kettle on," Mrs. Hudson says smiling at Amy. She gives them the suggestion of tea rather than letting them deal with Sherlock's disrespectful comments. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll give them some space…"

"Her name's Amelia Jessica Williams, but she prefers to be called Amy," Sherlock says for Amy. "The Doctor calls both her and her husband, Rory Arthur Williams, by her maiden name, Pond, when referring to them as a group. Individually, he always calls Amelia by her maiden name, and more often than not will also use Amelia's last name when referring to Rory." Sherlock pauses and digs something out of his pocket. "Rory, here's your wallet back. I pick pocketed you earlier. You were being an idiot." Sherlock tosses Rory his wallet. When Rory goes through his wallet, his hospital ID is missing. He stares at the consulting detective in astonishment.

Meanwhile, Sherlock is unnoticing as his eyes are locked on the Doctor. Everything in Sherlock seems judgmental. This only lasts for a moment though before he turns, grabs his violin, and sits in his chair across from Mycroft.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor stand dumbfounded for a moment. Everyone else currently in 221B, somewhat familiar with Sherlock's outbursts by now, go back to their previous activities.

"Why don't you come down to my flat for tea, dearies?" Mrs. Hudson suggests to Amy, Rory, and the Doctor again. They agree and follow Mrs. Hudson out of Sherlock's flat, but only Amy and Rory follow the kindly, older women to her apartment. The Doctor waits on the stairs and listens into the conversation between Sherlock, John, and Sherlock's brother.

In his hands, the Doctor still has the package that was within the box John passed to him. He rereads the words that he never had the opportunity to repeat verbally. In all capital letters it has "to the Doctor" written on one side. The writing is sloppy, but the language matches that of the home planet of the Zygotes.

The Doctor rips open the package in his hands. "'Spider webs,'" he murmurs Sherlock's theory under his breath. He quickly scans the contents of the box-like parcel with his sonic screwdriver. His breath hitches for a moment before he whispers to himself, "Zygote..."

The Doctor looks up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. Without thinking, he runs to the door and bursts into the sitting room. He points his screwdriver at Mycroft Holmes and scans him. Mycroft sits still, rolls his eyes, and wonders where his little brother finds idiots such as the alien-man scanning him. Sherlock groans and tells the Doctor to "turn that idiotic…thing off." John stands up and yells, "what the h-"

John is cut off when the Doctor firmly repeats the word he had whispered to himself on the stairs. The room goes into a confused silence. The only noise comes from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.


	8. Chapter 8

Madison King

Chapter 8

The Doctor puts away his sonic screwdriver. "Sherlock, text your brother," the Doctor orders.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock answers. "He's sitting across from me."

"Just text him now."

"Very well," Sherlock agrees with a huff. "When we hear Mycroft's phone buzzing, you will be seen as a lunatic." He pauses as he puts down his violin (that he only had out to annoy Mycroft) and pulls out his phone. "Is there anything particular you would like me to tell him?"

"Send him these words exactly: 'Where are you?'"

"He's right in front of me!"

"Just send it," the Doctor half-commands and half-whines.

Sherlock sighs and sends the text. "I sent it," he says. There's a delay. "Mycroft's" phone doesn't ring, yet Sherlock receives a reply. It reads: _You know I am not allowed to answer that question, little brother. It is a matter of national security. By the way, Sherlock, I still need to meet with you. – M_

Sherlock visibly straightens up. "Doctor, John and I need to speak with you," he says as he stands up and grabs his coat and scarf. "Why don't we visit the café downstairs for a moment while we do? John appears to be famished. We shall return soon, Mycroft."

"But I'm not…" John starts to say, but cuts himself off when Sherlock sends him a sharp glare. "I could eat."

"Sherlock, why don't you send your friends out?" Mycroft says. Despite the text, this was all the evidence Sherlock needs to know that this 'Mycroft Holmes' is a fake. The imitation continues speaking. "They can go ahead to the café, and we can finish our conversation. Then, you can meet them there."

"No thank you, brother dear," Sherlock says. He doesn't let the fake Mycroft know what he knows. If this were the real Mycroft Holmes, he would have called him out already. "We'll finish this conversation later. You should leave." He holds the door open for the replica of his brother. He waits for him to leave and the front door to shut before turning to the Doctor. "Would you care to explain what happened?" Sherlock says. "What is a…Zygote, and tell me what was imitating my irritating brother." He pauses then mutters mostly to himself, "He's infuriating enough. I don't need a bloody copy of him pestering me."

"A Zygote is a big, red, suckery thing," the Doctor explains too-happily and child-like for their current situation. "They are shape shifters, and normally are better portrayers of their victims. That one must have been a child…or possibly have mental problems. Doesn't matter. Either way, your brother is somewhere nearby or is wrapped in poisonous 'spider webs.'"

"My brother would not reveal his location to me, but it's not overly difficult to find," Sherlock says

"Because he texted you…Oh!" the Doctor says a little too excitedly as he comes to a realization.

"What?" John asks.

"Think about it," the Doctor says excitedly. "The Zygote could not pull off an effective interpretation of Sherlock's brother. What if he's not completely covered with the webbing?"

"What are you going on about, Doctor?" Sherlock says with a groan. "You're going to lower the IQ of the entire block if you continue to talk like that…not even Anderson's that much of a bloody imbecile."

"Sherlock," John says. "Be nice. The Doctor is trying to help us. You can call Anderson an idiot next time we see him."

"What did I do wrong? Although he is not here, I just gave him a compliment."

"And you called him an idiot." John points to the Doctor. "He's trying to help you find Moriarty, remember?"

John and Sherlock continue to argue over Sherlock's manners for several long moments. John hisses at Sherlock as he tells him to be nicer, and Sherlock's answers gives himself a reason for his disrespectful comments. Sherlock's face remains cold. Their argument is cut short when the Doctor clears his throat and speaks up, saying; "Hello. Sti-"

"Yes, we know you're still here," Sherlock retorts. "Now, describe your ridiculous theory in depth, so I can prove it wrong. This 'Zygote,' this thing, it could not pull off my elder brother effectively. Why? You mentioned that Mycroft might not be completely covered in some form of webbing. Your idea seems preposterous, but I will let you continue your explanation before I completely discredit what you have to say. After all, you are an expert on the universe, and as John can confirm, I care little about whether the Earth goes around the sun, the moon, or 'around the garden like a little teddy bear.'" When Sherlock says the last part, he speaks slightly higher than normal to add emphasis to his distaste. His disgust is due to the waste of space that knowledge of the universe takes up in his mind palace and the confusion that he will never admit to from a lack of that very information.

"John turn around," the Doctor instructs too-happily for John's comfort. "I'm going to use you as a visual."

"Okay," John says. It sounds more like a question than a statement. John turns around slowly; he almost jumps when the Doctor pushed one end of Sherlock's scarf between his jumper and the collar of his shirt. "What in the bloody h-" John says and he squirms in discomfort as he reaches for the scarf that is hanging from him like a cape.

"Keep it on," the Doctor insists. He fiddles with the scarf for a moment. That receives a huffed, "I really don't like this" from John. Then, he turns John so his back is facing Sherlock. "Picture that instead of your scarf, these are the 'spider webs' that were at the warehouse. A zygote is…it's a shape shifter that kills people because it cannot sustain someone's image without being within a certain distance of that person or it being wrapped in a cocoon of this sticky, poisonous, spider web…stuff. If one wanted to impersonate your brother without…wait, what does he do?"

"He is the British government; although, if you ask him, he claims that it's only a minor role," Sherlock says. He sounds very bored and uninterested.

"Perfect!" The Doctor jumps with a clap. "The Zygote would have realized that and would not have wanted your universe's version of Torchwood to track them down. They would have covered him with only enough to keep the physic connection going…but where would they have hidden it to keep others from seeing it?" The Doctor's words slow and start to drift. "Oh!"

"Your theory is outrageous, and you had no reason to do what you did to my scarf…and John," Sherlock says rudely as he pulls the scarf-cape from John's shirt. "John and I will figure out who was disguised as my brother our way and without your science-fiction nonsense."

"What?" John asks. "What about Moriarty?"

"He will find me," Sherlock answers. "He always does. It seems to be a habit of his." Sherlock grabs his Belstaff coat. He quickly puts it and his scarf on before his bounds down the stairs. When he reaches the first landing, he calls for John to follow. John mouths an apology to the Doctor, grabs his coat, and follows his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Madison King

Chapter 9

"Sherlock, what are we doing?" John asks.

"You going to go talk to Mycroft, and I am going after Moriarty," Sherlock responds. "Mycroft should be at the Diagnosis Club by now."

"And what about that thing that imitated your brother?"

"Those Zygote things are a figment of the Doctor's imagination, nothing more."

"Then how do you describe how the text from your brother, and how do you describe 'Mycroft's' behavior?"

"Easy. I was able to receive the text from Mycroft's number because someone stole his mobile. That is undoubtedly being worked out as we speak. Mycroft may have been acting strange because he has been cutting cake. The lack of sugar in his diet may be causing some fluctuations in his mood and behavior."

"Sherlock, I think the Doctor may be correct in his theories."

"What?" Sherlock looks at his blogger. "How could his preposterous theories be true?"

"What is you're theory then, Sherlock?"

"I just explained it!"

"Explain it again."

"Mycroft's not thinking straight because of lack of sugar in his system, and he is distracted because someone stole his phone and is digging through all of his private information as we speak."

"Unless I head Mycroft wrong, he said, 'friends.'"

"I heard him."

"Plural, Sherlock. It was plural."

"I know"

"What happened to 'I don't have friends. I only have one'?"

"John, I do have only one friend."

"Your brother should have remembered that much!"

"I don't care! The Doctor is wrong!"

"Fine, fine. Don't listen to us." John sighs and gives up his argument.

The taxi stops in front of the Diagnosis Club. Sherlock hops out, leaving an irritated John Watson to pay. Sherlock turns back to his friend any says, "Go back to the warehouse, and don't get yourself killed in the process. Moriarty is still at large, as is his sniper." Sherlock slams the cab door in John's face and turns to walk into the building.

Sherlock walks down hallways and through doors. Although he knows he should wait until he is dragged to Mycroft's office, he waltzes up to the barely-noticeable door and knocks once before forcing it open. Mycroft turns around to face his baby brother from his desk chair. "Hello Sherlock," Mycroft sighs as he rolls his eyes.

Sherlock watches his brother carefully. Mycroft stands up and moves away from his desk. There's a white…something under Mycroft's left armpit. "I believe you need another suit jacket, brother," Sherlock says rather than saying hello to his brother.

"What are you talking about Sherlock?" Mycroft asks without looking to see what's on his jacket.

"Deodorant stain?"

"I have no such thing."

"Yes, you do," Sherlock says with a nod.

"How could I have gotten deodorant on my jacket when any reasonable person would have put their deodorant on before their coat?" Mycroft asks with a look of bitterness on his face.

"I don't care, but there is something white under your left armpit. The reasonable explanation would be that you have somehow acquired a deodorant stain since you were at my flat."

"I was never at your flat, brother, dear. Are you high again?" Mycroft watches his little brother's movements to try to figure out whether he is actually high or not.

"I am clean Mycroft," Sherlock says as he rolls his eyes. In that moment, he reconsiders the Doctor's theory. He thinks to himself: _How could it be true? One alien was hard enough to believe, but my deductions are rarely wrong and he did not correct me. His theory about this shape-shifter is ridiculous science fiction nonsense and is not to be believed. I am the master of deductions! This strange alien-man is not going to show up out of practically nowhere and outsmart me! I will prove that my deductions are right and his preposterous ideas are wrong! I will! I—_

Sherlock is brought out of his thoughts when Mycroft clears his throat and says, "I worry about you, Sherlock. I have to make sure that you are not falling for the siren call of old habits."

"I am not, brother."

"Very well. You—"

"It was a test, Mycroft. I was testing a theory. A man disguised as you appeared at my flat earlier. I was checking to see if he was really a fraud or if your sugar was low. Speaking of sugar, how's the diet? I bet you're dying for a piece of cake right now."

Mycroft opens and closes his mouth a couple times without speaking before the words finally come. "I-I was…I am perfectly fine, Sherlock, and the diet is going well. Thank you for your concern." In those moments Mycroft's normally pale complexion acquires a very slight pinkish tent that is so light that only Sherlock would be able to recognize it if they were among a crowd rather than the privacy of Mycroft's office. Sherlock suppresses a chuckle at his elder brother's embarrassment in order to keep his cold demeanor as Mycroft starts to speak again. "Was someone impersonating me?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"I believe so, brother dear." Sherlock says. He pauses before verbally saying what he knows Mycroft will do next. "I suggest you go find them, but don't start a war or whatnot until I'm home."

Mycroft rolls his eyes and turns to his phone on the desk to make a call. While it rings, he looks up at his brother. "I believe you are on the case?" Mycroft questions although he believes he knows the answer is yes. In the odd chance that he is wrong he adds, "If not, I need your help, Sherlock."

Sherlock doesn't respond to this comment, but instead says, "Mycroft, go home. Get a shower and change into fresh clothes. Now, I must be going." With that said, Sherlock turns around and strides out of the room.

Still awestruck by Sherlock's denial of the facts, the Doctor goes downstairs to find Amy and Rory. He searches Mrs. Hudson's apartment, but cannot find his companions or the kindly older woman. "Amy?" he calls out. "Rory?" No one answers. Suddenly two doors slam at the same time—the front door and the door to 221C. The Doctor freezes and tries to listen for footsteps. Questions rush through his mind. _Is someone in the flat, or did something leave the flat? Why didn't Sherlock listen to me? Why did they leave? Where could he have gone? How did Zygons get here? How are we going to get home?_ Despite these questions, the most important thing circling his mind is _where are Amy and Rory?_


	10. Chapter 10

Madison King

Chapter 10

 _Sherlock, what am I looking for?_ John texts Sherlock after spending half an hour walking around the crime scene without finding anything other than black rubble.

Sherlock texts back from the back of a cab. _Nothing. SH_

 _What?_

 _You're not looking for anything, John. SH_

 _Then why am I here?_

 _Is Lestrade there? SH_

 _He is, but the police are getting ready to leave._

 _Keep him there. I need to speak with him. SH_

 _I'm here to keep Lestrade at the crime scene until you finish speaking with your brother?_

 _I've already finished my conversation with Mycroft. I'm on my way now. I'll be there soon. SH_

 _That did not answer my question, Sherlock!_ The black cab pulls up in front of the blue and white police tape. John half limps over to the edge of the police tape. Although he no longer uses the cane, sometimes his psychosomatic limp is still noticeable. He waits for Sherlock to pay and step out of the cab before speaking. "What am I doing here?" John asks through his teeth. "Was I sent here to keep Lestrade at the crime scene while you spoke with your brother?" Sherlock makes a face and gesture with his head as he goes under the blue police tape that dictates to John that his statement was partly true although he had not thought of it in that way. "You did! You bloody git!"

"No," Sherlock says as he scans the area for the grey-haired detective inspector. When he sees the man, he takes long strides towards him and leaves an irritated John Hamish Watson behind him.

John lets out an irritated sigh and follows the infuriating man. When he makes it over to Sherlock and Lestrade, the two men are discussing the explosion and the lack of evidence as to who started it. Without warning, Sherlock looks at the top of a building and his words drift off mid-sentence. "John," Sherlock says.

"What is it?" John asks.

"Everybody! Down!" Sherlock yells.

"What?" Lestrade asks confused as he hesitantly moves to take cover. He trusts Sherlock's judgment although he cannot see what Sherlock does.

Sherlock whispers, "Sniper." He begins to dart toward the building he is staring at moments before bullets rain down on the crime scene. Upon hearing that word, John and Lestrade chase after him. All three of them make it to safety.

Lestrade stands and watches the bloodshed. His officers who did not listen to Sherlock's warning by taking cover fall. The bullets raining down upon the crime scene only last a few moments, but it is more than enough to kill at least a third of the officers the D.I. could see.

"Gavin!" Sherlock calls to Lestrade.

"Greg," Lestrade corrects him.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock asks. "Come on. If we hurry, we can catch Moriarty's sniper off guard."

"Are you sure that's him?" John questions.

"Yes," Sherlock answers as he starts running again. John and Lestrade follow him.

The Doctor tries to contact Sherlock using Mrs. Hudson's phone in her kitchen. "Maybe he can help him find Amy, Rory, and Mrs. Hudson," he murmurs as he thinks out loud. He listens to the phone ring and the answering machine picks up on the other end.

London is huge! Sherlock's enemy is running rapid, there are Zygons about, and this is a parallel universe! They could have be captured or they could run off to find Melody or River…whatever name she is called here!

The Doctor paces the room and runs a hand through his hair. Then, he thinks about the second door that closed. He remembers the door to the basement flat of 221C.

He runs down hallways until he finds the door. It's locked, so he uses his sonic screwdriver to unlock it before flinging it open and running down the stairs. "Amy?" the Doctor calls out. "Rory?"

"Hi Doctor," a Zygon disguised as Amy says as she walks out from behind a bookshelf and two other Zygons (one camouflaged as Rory and the other as Mrs. Hudson) reveal themselves from their hiding places.

"Amy?" Rory calls out into the blackness surrounding him. No one replies. "Amy!"

Rory tries to move, but his arms and legs are in confined in chains. He hears a nearby voice, but it's not that of his wife or the Doctor. "Why haven't we killed them?" the nasally voice says.

"They're bait," an almost identical voice answers.

Rory doesn't know who or what it's from, but he hears gunshots and loud moan-like sound. Then, when the shooting ends and the room is completely silent, a man with rough, calloused hands unlocks Rory's shackles without speaking to him.

Rory is carried outside of the building and thrown inside of a car. He still cannot see and only now realizes that he is blindfolded. "Where's Amelia?" Rory yells. "Where's my wife?" Three unconscious bodies are laid on top of Rory. Rory yells as he asks for his wife again. A cloth is put over his mouth that causes him to black out.

The man with the rough hands gets in the passengers side of the car, and another man starts it. They speed away; but as the car pulls, no one realizes that there is a fifth body in the heap with the four unconscious ones.


End file.
